Lalaloopsy Workshop Dolls
The Lalaloopsy were once rag dolls who magically came to life when their very last stitch was sewn. The Lalaloopsy Workshop Starter Pack allows you to magically bring your own Lalaloopsy doll to life. Mix and match expressions, hair, fashions and even accessories to create your own one of a kind Lalaloopsy. Single Packs The Lalaloopsy Workshop Single Pack allows you to magically bring your own Lalaloopsy doll to life. Mix and match expressions, hair, fashions and even accessories to create your own one of a kind Lalaloopsy doll. *Includes hair style, fashion, arms and legs *Mix and match heads, fashions and accessories to create one of a kind doll *Can be combined with Lalaloopsy Workshop Starter Pack workshop fairy single pk.jpg workshop genie single pk.jpg workshop sailor single pk.jpg Double Packs The Lalaloopsy Workshop Double Pack allows you to magically bring your own Lalaloopsy doll to life. Mix and match expressions, hair, fashions, and even accessories to create your own one of a kind Lalaloopsy. Each Lalaloopsy Workshop Double Pack Includes: 2 Heads, 2 Torsos, Arms, Legs, and 2 Hair Styles, fashions, and accessories. Mix and match heads, fashions, and accessories to create 2 complete dolls. Can be combined with Lalaloopsy Workshop Single Packs. *Includes 2 heads, 2 torsos, arms, legs, 2 hair styles, fashions and accessories *Mix and match heads, fashions and accessories to create one of a kind doll *Can be accessorized with additional theme packs workshop bunny-nerd double pk.jpg workshop clown-princess double pk.jpg workshop cowgirl-ballerina double pk.jpg Workshop Dolls 'Ballerina' The Ballerina is a blonde haired girl with fair skin, pink lips, a black beauty mark below her eye, and pink cheeks shaped like hearts. Comes with: *Blonde hair mold *Blonde updo hair attachment with pink bow accessory. *Pink-tutu body *Arm attachments with pearl bracelets *Leg attachments with pink cross-laced ballet flats workshop ballerina doll.PNG workshop ballerina doll pieces.PNG 'Bunny' The Bunny is 'Clown' The Clown is a blue haired girl with tan skin, white full-face costume makeup, black diamond eyeliner, pink cheeks shaped like stars, and a red markered-in clown nose. Comes with: *Blue silly hair mold *Blue silly buns hair attachments with pink bow accessories *Two-tone clown dress with tutu body *Arm attachments with red gloves *Mismatched patterns leg attachments with red clown shoes workshop clown doll.PNG workshop clown doll pieces.PNG 'Cowgirl' The Cowgirl is a reddish-brown haired girl with tan skin, pink cheeks, and light freckles. Comes with: *Reddish-brown hair mold *Reddish-brown pigtails hair attachments *Red sherriff's hat *Red-checkered cowgirl's dress body *Arm attachments with fringed red bracers *Leg attachments with red cowgirl's boots workshop cowgirl doll.PNG workshop cowgirl doll pieces.PNG 'Fairy' The Fairy is a pink haired girl with fair skin, pink lips, pink cheeks shaped like hearts, and a black beauty mark below her eye. Comes with: *Pink hair mold *Pink pigtails hair attachments with green leaves pigtail holders *Green antennae headband *Fairy dress with sparkly tutu body *Arm attachments with pink cuffs *Leg attachments with pink leggings and dark pink curly-tip shoes workshop fairy doll.jpg workshop fairy doll pieces.jpg 'Genie' The Genie is 'Nerd' The Nerd is a blonde haired girl with fair skin, dark pink cheeks, and purple eyeglasses. Comes with: *Blonde hair mold with purple eyeglasses *Blonde pigtails hair attachments with red bow accessories *Pink propeller hat *School uniform with mismatched patterns body *Arm attachments *Leg attachments with purple sneakers workshop nerd doll.PNG workshop nerd doll pieces.PNG 'Princess' The Princess is a pink haired girl with pink skin, pink lips, pink cheeks shaped like hearts, and a black beauty mark below her eye. Comes with: *Pink yarn hair mold *Pink yarn buns hair attachments with draped pearls *Gold crown *Sky blue and white polka dotted princess gown body *Arm attachments with white formal gloves *Leg attachments with pink calf-length socks and blue ballet flats workshop princess doll.PNG workshop princess doll pieces.PNG 'Sailor' The Sailor is a blonde haired girl with fair skin, bright blue eyes, and pink cheeks. Comes with: *Blonde messy bangs hair mold *Blonde braided pigtails hair attachments with blue bow accessories *Blue and red-white striped sailor dress body *Arm attachments with white cuffs *Leg attachments with white calf-length socks and blue Mary Janes workshop sailor doll.jpg workshop sailor doll pieces.jpg